A Randomly Weird Inuyasha Story
by Inufan08
Summary: This story is just a random story that involves Inuyasha and his gang. This is my first time writing a fanfic so please don't be to offended if I do something to make you mad. Leave comments to help me improve my future stories, or for this one!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Rant: I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha, just my stories!

A Randomly Weird Inuyasha Story

One sunny day, in feudal Japan……

"SIT!" A big slamming noise could be heard throughout Inuyasha's forest.

–The camping area-

'Hmmm I wonder what that could have been!' The demon exterminator bonks the monk on the head for the remark. "Just

mind your own business!" "But Sango, honestly! I wasn't thinking THAT about Inuyasha and Kagome doing—" The monk

was interrupted by yet another blow to the head. A noise could be heard coming from a nearby bush and Inuyasha jumps out

of it, with a lump on his head, and scares Miroko out of his wits. "Honestly Inuyasha, couldn't you have been a little"—Once

again he was interrupted in mid-sentence. A little fox demon could be found waking up. "Where is Kagome? Inuyasha did

you scare her away to her own time again? You know if you didn't do that so much then you two might actually get along and

we wouldn't have to hear you"- Inuyasha hit the little kitsune on the head. "You talk to much squirt." Gives the evil eye to

Shippou. "For your information, she had to go back home and take those "test" things of hers. I don't see why she has to go

home and take those things. She always gets mad and she likes taking it out on me!" Shippou, the kit he is, just rolled his eyes

at Inuyasha, as if that was the natural thing to do. "Keh!" Inuyasha then jumps into "his" tree and pretends to be asleep so

that everyone would leave him alone.

Modern Day Japan-

"Kyyyaaaa! That test was way too hard! I should have studied longer! Either that or stay awake longer….." 'I wonder what

Inuyasha is doing right now. He must be mad at me. Grr, why do I always have to think about him..stupid Inuyasha' As she

thinks all this she begins her way home. 'I could use a nice shower to get my mind off of things.' This decided, as soon as she

got home she went to her room to get a towel, and then took a shower.

Feudal Japan-

Inuyasha lets out a big snort as he sits in the tree waiting for Kagome to return. He opens one eye and decides to jump out of

the tree and run to the well. 'Grrr, I will just go in and grab her and then take her back here away from the test things… and

that hobo guy…' So Inuyasha jumps into the well with this set in his mind.

Modern Day Japan-

As soon as Inuyasha got to Kagome's time he scrunched up his nose in disgust. 'It always smells like shit when I come here.'

He immediately jumps up by Kagome's window and looks in. 'Hm, she isn't in her room, wonder where she could be.'

Being the nice guy he is, he opens the window and climbs in. 'Hahhaa, I should scare the crap out of her when she comes in.

Now, how to scare her. I know she is afraid of spiders, maybe if I could find a spider!' As soon as he thought this he began

looking around the room for a spider. In the process Kagome runs into her room with nothing but a towel on. "Kyaaaaaa!

Inuyasha! SIT!" Thud. "What are you doing in my room, looking for,god knows what…" she continues lecturing him as he

just stares at her from top to bottom. A blush occurs on his face and Kagome stops talking noticing that she felt a breeze

where she shouldn't have. 'Why is he blushing?' As soon as that thought crossed her mind, her eyes grew big and she looked

down. "Inuyasha you henti! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Thuds reigned throughout the room. "Keh! What the hell was that for you

wench?" Kagome just looks at him evilly, grabs her clothes that she forgot in the room and runs out. As soon as she left

Inuyasha had a goofy grin on his face. 'So this is what it is like to be like Miroku…stupid lecher….' He sighs and jumps onto

her bed. 'Ah!' He freaks out when he was bounced back! "Demon! I will kill you!" As soon as he raised the tesusiaga,

Kagome ran into her room (Fully clothed) and jumped on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Stop! What is wrong with you, it's just my

bed!" Inuyasha lowers his sword at it and points an accusing finger instead. "It tried to attack me!" Kagome gives him and

weird look and sighs. She sits down on her bed and he flinches, thinking that it was going to attack, but for once he didn't

attack because Kagome said it was ok. He shakes his head and jumps on it like he did before to make it "attack". "See! It's

doing it again Kagome!" She laughs. "Inuyasha it is doing that because you jumped on it, see the bed has these things called

springs in it to make it more comfy. So when you jump on it, it makes you bounce." Inuyasha just nods his head even though

he didn't know what the hell springs where, he didn't feel like asking her about it. 'Most of this stuff I don't even get so I'm

not even going to bother her about it.' Kagome looks at Inuyasha. "So Inuyasha, why did you come back anyway?" She all

to well know the answer to that question, but asked anyways. Inuyasha looks away. "Keh, why do you care?" This makes

her a little mad and she glares at him. "I have the right to know thank you very much! This is my room, and you just come

running in here, and then you see me naked and then you…" She stopped to take a breath, Inuyasha put his hand over her

mouth before she could start again. "Ok, fine! I just wanted to see you that's all! Do you have to ask so many questions?" he

growls in frustration and Kagome looks at him. 'That is completely different than what he usually says. Usually he drags me

away saying how we have to find all the jewel shards and..' "Inuyasha are you feeling ok?" Kagome puts her hand to his

forehead. "Hm, you feel fine I just don't get why you didn't drag me away to find more shards….." Inuyasha snorts, "Of

course I'm fine you wench! Sorry for caring!" As soon as that left his mouth his eyes got bigger, ' Oh shit, I think I just said

that out loud.' He mentally kicks himself. Kagome smiles and hugs him. 'I cant believe he just said that to me…oh well it

makes me happy!' She gives him a big grin and Inuyasha relaxes knowing that she didn't start yelling at him again. 'Maybe I

should do that more often, I don't get sat, and she smiles! Nah, not a snowballs chance in hell I'm going to do that again…

maybe…no!' "Come on Inuyasha I am almost ready to go back, you ready?" He just nods and follows her out of the room

to the kitchen. He watches as she grabs all the ramen that she can get into her big over sized yellow bag. He begins to drool

just thinking about the ramen. "Inuyasha are you coming or not?" Inuyasha just shakes his head and picks up the yellow bag

with no trouble. "Shesh, what do you put in this thing!" She looks at him and smiles and began to tell him. "ok ok ok, spare

me the details. I don't want to know what you put in here…" With everything ready they jump into the well.

Feudal Japan-

Inuyasha lets out a sigh at the bottom of the well, relaxed that it didn't smell as bad as Kagome's time. As soon as Kagome

and Inuyasha entered the campsite, Shippou jumps on Kagome. "Your back! Did you bring any of that sweet candy stuff

back for me?" His eyes look hopeful. "Sure did Shippou! Here you go! Hey Inuyasha can you put my bag down, I will give

you something as well!" At that Inuyasha starts to drool and sets the bag down. Stares at Kagome, awaiting the present that

she promised. Kagome just rolls her eyes. "Ok, I will make you some ramen Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiles, showing his canines,

and jumps into a tree, waiting for his ramen. A resounding slap toke Inuyasha out of his thoughts, looking towards the henti,

and sighs. Kagome gave a disapproving look towards Miroku, then looks back to the boiling ramen. "Ok Inuyasha, your

ramen is done!" Inuyasha immediately jumps out of the tree and goes to Kagome, while focusing on the ramen. He lets a smile

escape and Kagome sees it, making her smile as well. "I made extra for you Inuyasha, you looked really hungry!" At that,

Inuyasha's stomach gave a growl of approval a practically dove after the ramen. Kagome shakes her head. 'Well it's a good

thing that I can tell that he actually appreciates the work I did to make all 10 packages of ramen…otherwise I would

accidentally sit him.' She smiles and Inuyasha looks at her strangely. "Oy, wench! What do you think you are staring at!"

Kagome looks at him strangely and then is brought back to reality. "Oh, sorry Inuyasha, I wasn't paying attention. Is the

ramen good, is it hot enough?" Inuyasha nods and looks at her drool forming in the corner of her mouth. "Kagome when was

the last time you ate?" Kagome's stomach gives a big growl and she blushes. "Not to long ago…I'm not that hungry…"

Inuyasha sighs. "Yeah right Kagome, your stomach is speaking even louder than mine at the moment." Inuyasha gets up and

sits next to Kagome. "Here eat!" He shoves one of the many bowls of ramen in front of her. From Inuyasha's point of view,

she looked like she was ready to eat the ramen and the bowl in one. "Thank you Inuyasha, but I made this ramen for you, I

will eat something later." She begins to stand up and Inuyasha just rolls his eyes, setting down his current bowl aside. He then

stands up grabs her around the waist and sits down again, with Kagome in his lap. "You will eat." He then gets the bowl that

Kagome was holding and starts for the spoon, as if he was going to shove it in her mouth himself. "Inuyasha! Ok, ok I will

eat, but I can feed myself! Will you let me go now?" Inuyasha growls. "Nope, not until you finish your ramen, or until I say

you are full." 'Haha, this way she will never leave my lap…until she is full.' At that thought his eyes and thoughts begin to

wonder. Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts as soon as Kagome began to rub his ears. Kagome laughs as Inuyasha

began to make strange noises. "Aw, Inuyasha, that's so cute, I didn't know you liked your ears being rubbed." Inuyasha

tries to sound mad by growling, but it doesn't work, it just added to the fact that he liked his ears being rubbed. "I don't

know what you are talking about Kagome, I hate when people touch my ears…" She just looks at him with a knowing look,

surprised that he didn't call her a wench. "Uh huh Inuyasha, you just keep on telling yourself that because I don't believe

that." She smiles and watches Inuyasha proceed to his 7th helping and laughs on the inside. "Wow, I'm glad I decided to

make a lot of ramen, otherwise you would already be after me to make you more…" He smiles and burps really loud. "That's

right you would have been making more wench, I would make sure." He then frowns seeing that she only finished off one

bowl. "Do you want another bowl? There is still some left and I am starting to get full." Kagome just shakes her head no and

looks at the kitsune heading her way. "Hey Shippou, what are you doing?" Shippou just plops down on the ground next to

them and begins to stare at both of them. "I'm bored, will you play with me Inuyasha?" Shippou puts on his best puppy dog

eyes that he can manage and smiles as he sees Kagome elbow Inuyasha in his side practically saying 'if you don't go and play

with Shippou I will sit you to no end.' Inuyasha gulps and gets up eyeing Kagome warily. "Sure runt, what do you want to

do? You are lucky that I was full! Otherwise I would have let you have it!" Kagome clears her throat in a disapproving

manner and Inuyasha gets the hint. "Come on runt, I'm starting to get bored, what do you want to do?" Shippou looks

around the area in which they where in. "How about we play…ummm…hmm why don't we play…I don't know I'm just

really bored and I want to do something." He looks pleadingly at Kagome, and an imaginary light bulb pops above her head.

"I know Shippou, why don't we all play hide-and-go-seek. It's a fun game! Everyone playing tries to go hid, while one

person tries to find everyone! Why don't we get Sango, Miroku, and Kirara to play also? It will be a lot of fun!" Inuyasha just

shrugs his shoulders. "Keh." and Shippou beams up at Kagome. "Ok, I will go get them it will be fun, but I am still not sure

how to play the game.." Shippou runs off to find Miroku and Sango as they wandered from the campsite when Kagome and

Inuyasha decided to have some ramen. Seconds later the happy kitsune comes running back with Miroku and Sango

following close behind. "I'm not sure why Shippou is so excited about Kagome, but he started to jump on our heads telling us

to follow him. So here we are." The little fox demon just smiles proudly about getting the demon exterminator and the monk.

Kagome just looks at Shippou and smiles. She then went into all the details about hide-and-go-seek. Inuyasha just sits there,

shifting his eyes at everyone, as if he didn't trust anyone. Kagome jumps up, "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looks at Kagome, shock

showing in his eyes. "Kagome I swear I didn't do it!" Continues to shifts his eyes. Kagome suspiciously looks at Inuyasha,

"And what 'didn't' you do Inuyasha'?" Kagome narrows her eyes at him and places her hands on her hips. Inuyasha just lets

out a relived sigh and runs to hide away from everyone (not because of the game). 'I wonder what Inuyasha did… he had

that look in his eyes, like that one time when he broke my alarm clock…hmm I will find out sooner or later…I wonder where

Inuyasha went.' "I know, let's just start playing without Inuyasha, or we can make a new game, how about whoever finds

Inuyasha first, will get a prize!" She clasps her hands together. Shippou's eyes brightens at the remark made by Kagome,

and begins to run off to find Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's Forest-

'Ah finally, some peace and quiet, don't have to listen to that annoying squirt, or put up with Kagome's menacing stares…I

swear I didn't mean to look in that door thing in her room, it was half way open…I'm not even sure what all those can be

used for, I guess I shouldn't have tried to wear them on my head because one got stuck and I had to tear it off with my

claws…' Inuyasha was cut from his thoughts when a loud "ROAAAAAR" rang through the forest. Inuyasha sniff around with

his canine nose of his to find the source of the sound. 'It smells like a demon…good thing that Kagome and them are back at

the camp.'

With Kagome-

Kagome continues through the forest to look for Inuyasha and sighs when she was having no luck in finding him. 'At this rate I

will never find Inuyasha…I wonder if Shippou is having better luck than I am.' She sighs and continues the search for

Inuyasha.

With Shippou-

Shippou is found near Inuyasha's forest, looking into nearby bushes. "This is impossible, I don't think I will ever find

Inuyasha!" With an exasperated sigh, he goes back to Kaede's hut to await the return of everyone. An hour later, Miroku

and Sango returned to the hut with no luck. "Oh well either Inuyasha will show up first, or Kagome will be dragging Inuyasha

by the ear, we shouldn't worry to much.

With Kagome-

'Grr, I'm not going back until I find him, I will drag him kicking and screaming if I find him and he wont like that. Well, I will

try to bring him back kicking or screaming…' The search continues for Inuyasha… 'Darn it! How fast can he run in that short

of a time? He must thought I was really mad at him or something, I will talk to him when I find him…Grr.'

With Inuyasha-

'Stupid demon.' cough cough 'Ended up being a poisonous demon, I don't even understand how it roared, looked like a

damn snake demon to me…' Inuyasha continues his 'walk' out of the forest. 'How far did I run? Seems like it's taking

forever to get back…' Inuyasha continues to walk, eventually he realizes how tired he is getting and how much strength he

had used on the demon. Finally not being able to continue, Inuyasha slumps onto the ground. 'I think I will rest just for a little

bit…' his last sentence was slurred as he was greeted with darkness.

At the Hut-

Slam! Crash! "That is what you get you stupid monk!" Sango points an accusing finger at him as she screams at the top of her

lungs. She then gets her giant boomerang, and looks at Miroku evilly. Miroku whimpers, "I'm sorry Sango! I promise I wont

ever do it again! I shall resist the urge!" Shippou was trying not to burst out with laughter at the two, especially when Miroku

had his voice all squeaky when he thinks it's the end of the world and when Sango is mad… Miroku whimpers and crawls

into a corner promising he would never do it again in his conscience state. Sango just gave him a hard slap after feeling pity for

the monk. "Now you can stay there for the rest of the day and night…" She turns on her heals and sits by the now fueling

fire, her thoughts turning to Kagome and Inuyasha. 'I hope they will be alright…'

With Kagome-

She lets out a loud sigh, and sits down on a random log that happened to be laying on the ground. Looks to the sky.' I

promise that I will resist the urge to sit Inuyasha (unless he really deserves it) if I find him…soon…' She lets out another sigh

and begins hersearch again, this time with more hope. 'Eh? What's that?' She squints her eyes up and looks up ahead, with

the sun alreadygone, it was hard to figure out what it was, then a thought hit her. 'It must be Inuyasha!' She breaks out into a

run and findshim blacked out in a slightly red pool of blood that began to form. 'The wound doesn't look that bad,

considering usually hehas a hole in his stomach and yet he still can walk…' She studies his wounds better and still can't figure

out why he passedout from a small wound. "Inuyasha?" She nudges him a bit to see if he will respond. "Inuyasha I am going

to try and get youto Kaede's hut, hang in there!" Knowing that she can't just throw him over her shoulder and trudge off to

the hut, she beginsto pull him, her arms under his armpits, dragging him along to the hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Statement: I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha except for the weird stories that I create. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the other one, but it will be ok! "Size aint everything Kagome!" Sorry, had to use that "" from the Inuyasha movies!LOL!

Chapter 2: A Randomly Weird Inuyasha Story

'Finally! I can see the hut, come on Kagome your almost there, you can make it!' Kagome stopped thinking as she put all her

effort into getting Inuyasha to the hut. Her eyes became watery and her body ached all over from trying to 'carry' Inuyasha

back to get help for him since she didn't know what was wrong. Finally enabling her voice to work she screams to get

someone to help her, "Guys! Help me with Inuyasha!" Her words came out frantically, getting the rest of the gangs attention.

Sango immediately ran out of the hut to help her friend, 'What has Inuyasha gotten himself into this time'. Sango shakes her

head and lets out a sigh. "Kagome, what happened to him?" Looking to the girl for an answer she realized that she wasn't

going to get one, and it must be serious because Kagome seemed like she didn't know what happened to him either. Sango

helped drag Inuyasha into the hut as Shippou just stood there feeling helpless, eyes begging to tear. "Kagome! What can I do

to help Inuyasha!" Sango and Kagome put Inuyasha on one of the futons and Sango grabs a bucket. "Shippou do you think

you can run and get some water?" Shippou nods and takes the bucket, then leaves to get some water. Kagome grabs a piece

of cloth and sets it next to Inuyasha, while looking over to Miroku. "Uh, Sango? What happened to Miroku, did he get

attacked too?" Sango blushes and lets out a nervous cough. "Well, he had his hands in places they shouldn't be and uh…

honestly it was just a reflex!" Shippou comes running into the hut with some water and gives it to Kagome, grabbing the cloth

she found she put it in the water and sets it on Inuyasha's forehead. Kagome frowns, "He also has a fever, I don't understand

what happened to him. I found him unconscious and dragged him here because I wasn't sure what was wrong with him and

thought it would be better if I brought him here." Everyone jumps at the sound of some lightning striking something in the

distance, and then they frown. "This is just what we need, a storm…Shippou would you please try and wake up Miroku?"

Shippou nods his head to Kagome and tries everything he can think of to try and wake the monk up while the girls try to

figure out what was wrong with Inuyasha. "His injuries aren't that bad considering how bad they usually are…maybe it is

possible for him to have some poison running through his veins…" Kagome looked at Sango with her eyes wide. "Oh no! I

never thought about him getting poisoned…." Sango nods her head, "It's ok Kagome, who knows what of happened if you

didn't bring him back here." Sango looks towards the window to see rain plastering down from the skies. "Don't worry

Kagome he will be fine, he can fight the poison! Uh and Shippou? You might want to stop jumping on Miroku's head, I don't

think we will need him after all." Kagome nods her head in agreement, but not once did she leave Inuyasha's side all night.

Next Day

The sun began to shine through the window, as if trying to wake everyone up. 'Ugh….Why is my head hurting so much?' He

clutches his head with both of his hands, accidentally knocking a cloth on the floor. 'I feel like I just ate something bad…

ugh…well…' As Inuyasha tries to remember what he last ate Kagome wakes up from her slumber, after her eyes focused

she rubs the sleep out. She then realized that Inuyasha was awake. She frowns seeing Inuyasha clutching his head and she

sets her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha? Are you ok?" He just nods, making his headache even worse than it was in the first

place. Kagome gives him the evil look and she sets herself behind Inuyasha ordering him to rest his head on her lap. After

about ten minutes of arguing, Kagome finally got him to lay his head down. 'Finally! Now I can make him feel better! Wish I

had some Motrin with me, that would probably make him feel a load better.' Kagome began to rub at the base of his ears,

working her hands over the surface of Inuyasha's head. He lets out a sigh and cuddles deeper into his 'pillow' and begins to

fall asleep once again. Kagome blushes like no other and like perfect timing, the rest of the group wakes up to find them in this

position. 'Just great now Inuyasha will never hear the end of this…' She puts her finger to her lips, telling them to be quiet,

they all nodded in agreement knowing that Inuyasha needed the sleep. The monk looks outside the hut and whispers, "Well,

at least the rain has stopped. I have a great idea!", he grins from ear to ear and looks at Shippou. "Why don't we go and try

to catch us something to eat Shippou? I'm sure Kagome and Inuyasha will be very impressed when we bring some food back

for everyone!" Shippou's eyes began to twinkle, as if he was up to something before he agreed with Miroku and they both

left to go fishing.

With Shippou and Miroku-

The little fox demon looks up at Miroku and sighs. "Miroku? I'm bored…" The little demon looks around at his surroundings

and sighs again. 'Wow, I'm really board…at least with Inuyasha I can keep myself busy.' He lets out a sigh and almost lets

out a laugh when his ideas from earlier came back to him. He glances at Miroku and smiles even more, he remains silent on

their way to the river trying to put the finishing touches to his plan to amuse himself. 'Hmm, I would have so much more fun

with Inuyasha, but maybe when he is better Kagome will let me bother him to no end! HEHE.' "Hey uh, Miroku?" Shippou

puts his hands behind his head in an attempt to stretch and to show a little boredom. "Yes Shippou?" Miroku glances down at

the little fox demon only to be greeted with a shrug. "I don't know…" This cause Miroku to half fall anima style, but then

Shippou 'accidentally' kicked a rock causing Miroku to fall all the way over. Shippou laughs, "Hey Miroku can you do that

again? It was funny!" Miroku just reminds himself that Shippou is just a young fox demon as Miroku's right eye begins to

twitch. "No Shippou, maybe some other time, I don't feel like falling anymore today…" Miroku notices the odd glint in

Shippou's eyes but just shrugs it off. "Hey! Here we are Shippou! Ready to fish?" Shippou lets out a big yawn and nods his

head, flexing his claws to get them ready. "Hey uh, Miroku? Can you catch a fish first to show me how to do it?" 'Miroku

gives a skeptical look at Shippou. "You mean you never went hunting before?" The fox demon just shakes his head no and

Miroku sighs. "Ok, I will show you how it is done!" The monk sets down his staff and spits in his hands as he rubs them

together. "Miroku? Why are you spiting in your hands? Is that how you are going to catch the fish?" Shippou looks at him

with curiosity and Miroku just nods his head. "Well if you ask me, that sounds like a pretty stupid way to catch a fish…

Inuyasha never spits on his hands and he brings lots of food back for us to eat, whenever Kagome doesn't have anymore

ramen left. Though most of the time when she 'doesn't' have any ramen left, we just hide it so he will find us some different

food to eat!" Shippou grins. Miroku gives him a strange look, "Well now I know why there was ramen in one of my sleeves

that one day…and in my robes…and…I think Kagome once called it 'duck tape' or something, but nevertheless there was

something holding ramen to the bottom of my sandal…oh and that one time.." Shippou interrupts Miroku "Miroku trust me

you don't have to tell me, I still remember most of the places that we hid all of those…" Shippou shudders remembering

opening the ramen container and trying to pour it down Inuyasha's clothes… 'That was scary, Inuyasha said Kagome's name

and was making some weird noises…and well…I think he thought I was Kagome or something…hey! So he really does like

Kagome like my mother and father liked each other! Never really thought about that..' Miroku watches the weird expression

playing across Shippou's face and starts to wonder about his small companion. "Hey Miroku I have an idea but you have to

agree to help me first!" Miroku looks cautiously at Shippou. "It doesn't have to do anything with you, now the plan that I

made up earlier did when I was bored, but I wont go through with it if you help me! Please? Please?" Shippou continues to

pester Miroku until finally he snapped. "Ok Shippou I will help you on one condition!" Shippou nods for him to continue

'Wrapped around my finger…the same way Kagome has Inuyasha wrapped around hers.' "You have to tell me what this

plan will be relating to." Shippou nods and jumps up and down doing a 'victory dance'. "Ok, it has to do with Kagome and

Inuyasha, don't give me that look! I know that Inuyasha really does like Kagome as a matter of fact!" Shippou puffs out his

chest as he declared his last statement. "I want to try and get Kagome and Inuyasha together! Think of the fun we can have,

while we are taking this short little break from looking for the jewel shards (notes that Inuyasha is still not well)." A lecherous

grin plays on Miroku's face and holds out his hand. "It's a deal Shippou, perhaps we should place a bet? Say, if I end up

getting them together in the end…then you have to…listen to whatever Inuyasha tells you to do!" Miroku cracks up knowing

that he will win because he is always 'flattering' the ladies. 'He will never get Kagome and Inuyasha together.' Though

Shippou and agreed with Miroku. "Fine! BUT if I get them together in the end then you have to be my servant until I release

you from your duties AND you have to do whatever Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and ME tell you to do!" Miroku sweat

drops and hesitantly agrees. 'There is no way that Shippou will win! I am determined!' "Well lets get to catching those fish

shall we?" Shippou nods his head and immediately runs over to the river to catch a really big fish and smiles. "Hey! I thought

you didn't know how to hunt!" Shippou just laughs and gives him a knowing look and pats Miroku. "Of course I know how

to, I was taught when I was small and I also fallow around Inuyasha when he goes hunting. Sometimes he even helps me and

gives me pointers. I just wanted you to try and show me how you did it, then as you were going to try and catch a fish I was

going to kick you head first into the water!" Shippou lets out a strangled laugh and tosses Miroku the fish he caught. 'Maybe

this wont be as easy as I thought it was going to be…'

At the Hut-

"Kagome do you think I should go help/find those two? They have been gone pretty long, who knows what Miroku could be

teaching Shippou!" Kagome nods in agreement and watches the demon exterminator leave to find the two. Kagome lets out

a sigh and watches Inuyasha sleep. She notices that his ears begin to twitch and wonders if he is going to wake up soon

because her legs were falling asleep. Kagome jumps as Inuyasha lets out a groan and begins to open his eyes. "Ugh, I don't

feel so good…" Inuyasha then forces his eyes to open, fighting the light that is assaulting his eyes. "Inuyasha are you ok?" She

looks worriedly at Inuyasha, as Inuyasha just nods trying to get himself to sit up. Kagome helps him sit up, and gives him a

worried glance. "Ugh, just let me get outside and I will be fine in no time…" Inuyasha gets himself stabilized on his feet and

with Kagome's help he works his way to the outside. As soon as he is outside he dives after the nearest bush and releases

everything that was once in his stomach. After he is through, he wipes the remains off of his mouth and wipes it on some

grass. "Thanks Kagome for helping me, I feel a lot better now that I got ride of everything…but I don't know how much

longer I can stand this smell…" He covers his nose by stuffing it into his clothing and walks away from the hut. Kagome just

follows trying not to think about what Inuyasha just did. 'I don't understand how he can just let it all go like that, it would take

me forever to get that out of my system…I almost beefed just thinking about Inuyasha retching all over the place…' Kagome

shakes her head getting rid of her current thoughts and follows Inuyasha away from the hut. "Inuyasha maybe we should go

back to my time, we have better medicine and my mom will surely make you feel a lot better faster!" 'Hmm, maybe I should

just agree with her, I feel a lot better so I don't see why I would have to go back to Kagome's time to feel better…' Inuyasha

lets out a groan as if agreeing to go back to her time with her for awhile. 'Maybe I can get rid of this smell while I'm at it..'


	3. Chapter 3

Author's talk: I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha except for the stories that I make. Sorry for not updating the last 2 days! I can blam it on the fact that I am a music major and dont' have much time! Well, that is what I am using as my excuse and stuff. Here is this chapter! Woo the snow isn't "falling" anymore! Instead it's raining.

Chapter 3: A Randomy Weird Inuyasha Story

Inuyasha's time-

The demon exterminator walked into the sight of Shippou catching yet another fish and she lets out a sigh. "Why, hello lady

Sango, are you here to catch more fish?"She looks at the pile of fish laying on the ground and shakes her head. "I don't think

you guys need any help, you have enough as it is." Miroku looks down at the large pile of fish. "Ah so we do, I guess we

were just talking to much to realize how many we have caught!" Shippou gives him an evil glare, "What do you mean WE

caught?" He directs his attention to a small fish, aside from the large pile. "That pile is mine, that random fish over there is his

pile!" Shippou puffed out his chest as Sango gave him a pat on the back and smiles. "Good job! We wont go hungry for a

long time! I just thought I would come and check up on you guys because you were taking awhile." Miroku gives a big grin

and begins to scratch the back of his head, Sango eyes him wearily. "What did you do Miroku? You better not have been

teaching Shippou some of 'your ways', he is to young to know about that stuff!" The young fox demon just raises an eyebrow

to the two and just looks confused. "What do you mean Sango? Does it have to do with our bet? Well if it does, I'm going to

beat Miroku, there is no way that he is going to beat me! He shall be our servants! HAH. Hey uh, Sango, you want to be in

the plan too? If you help me, not Miroku, we can order Miroku around and tell him what to do! Now wont that be more fun

to order him around than me?" Shippou sums up his cutest google eyed face to try and get the demon exterminator on his

side. 'If I get her on my side, then Miroku will definitely lose! Ah man, this is going to be so much fun!' Sango just looks at

the both of them questioningly, "And what might this plan be about? Can't be that good if Miroku came up with it.." Miroku

just feigns a sad look, as if that hurt him and looks at Shippou and smiles. "Why no Lady Sango it was all his doing, not my

idea at all. Though I think trying to get Inuyasha and Kagome together will be a hard task…" He smiles a lecherous smile and

Sango smacks him. "Oh, sorry, there was a mosquito. See, look blood!" (that is a "" from episode 100) She holds out her

hand to show her the blood and Miroku gives her a glare. "Sango, I don't believe that is blood of a mosquito, that is mine!"

She examines his face and can see a slightly little small cut. Sango lets out a nervous laugh, "Oh, so it wasn't, sorry about that

Miroku! Didn't mean to accidentally cut you with my finger nail.." She looks over to Shippou and gives him a wink and he

just falls down laughing. 'She is going to get it someday, let me tell you…' Miroku lets out a sigh.

Kagome's time-

Inuyasha jumps out of the well house with Kagome on his back, as they reach the other side of the well Inuyasha wrinkles his

nose in disgust. 'Her time always smells like shit if you ask me, though it might smell a little worse that shit…' He lets Kagome

climb down off of his back. "I'm glad you are feeling ok now Inuyasha, can you tell me what happened?" Inuyasha looks at

her and sighs, before he began to talk, Kagome's little brother came into the well house, "Inuyasha! Kagome! I was just

looking for Buyo, I can't find that cat anywhere I tell you. I missed you guys!" Sota immediately latches onto Inuyasha's leg.

"Hey! What are you doing! Get off of me!" Inuyasha shakes his leg trying to get the kid off. "You guys calm down! Sota you

have to leave Inuyasha alone because he isn't feeling very well today. Inuyasha, you should be nicer to my brother, so there.

Sota when he gets better he will play video games with you, but right now he needs to take care of himself." Sota lets go of

his leg, a little dizzy from being shaken up by Inuyasha. "Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't know that you weren't feeling good, I will

bother you sometime else then!" Sota runs off, continuing his search for Buyo. Kagome looks at Inuyasha and grabs his hand.

"Come on Inuyasha, you should take a bath and get cleaned up!" Inuyasha just nods, not feeling like arguing with Kagome at

the moment. As they enter through the front door, for once, Kagome kicks off her shoes and shouts letting everyone know

that she is home. She proceeds to drag Inuyasha upstairs and to her room. She pushes Inuyasha to a seating position on the

bed and sits beside him. "Inuyasha, I will show you how to work the water and everything, but first we have to find some

clean clothes that you can wear while your clothes is being washed and cleaned. You si.. I mean you relax here for awhile and

I will find you some clothes to wear." Inuyasha nods and Kagome leaves the room to search for some clothes. 'Kagome's

scent is all over in here…' Inuyasha's eyes begin to droop, and he moves from a sitting position to, a laying down position,

falling asleep as soon as his head meets the pillow.

With Kagome-

She goes down stairs to search for her mother, finally finding her in the kitchen. "Hey mom! Uh, do you have any clean

clothes around here that might fit Inuyasha? I'm going to clean his clothes, he hasn't been feeling well lately." Her mother

frowns and looks at her daughter. "Is he going to be ok?" Kagome just nods and her mothers frown turned into a smile.

"That's good to hear, I am sure I will find something that he can fit into…he might have to use some of your grandfathers old

clothes." Kagome gives her mom a weird look and she laughs. "Don't worry Kagome! You got to remember that your

grandfather used to be your age one day! He likes packing away all his stuff, so I am sure there has to be something in the

attic that Inuyasha can wear. I will go take a look, in the meantime you take care of Inuyasha, he is probably getting lonely all

by himself up there." Kagome nods and thanks her mother, before she heads back to her room. She opens the door and was

about to tell Inuyasha that her mother is trying to find him some clothes, but she stopped. 'He looks so peaceful when he

actually sleeps…I wonder when the last time he slept like this. Now that I think about it he is usually sleeping like a log

whenever he comes to this time.' She lets out a smile, she gets ready to leave but something white and fluffy caught her

attention. She grins and goes to Inuyasha debating whether or not she should test her luck on his ears. 'They look so soft….'

She stares at the ears for about 5 more minutes before she sits down on the bed next to where he was laying down. Finally

when resisting the urge of not touching his ears got to her, her hand shot out for them. Carefully she takes his ears in her hands

and begins to rub them like she would with Buyo. She smiles as he begins to make strange noises like he has done a couple

other times when she had the chance to touch his ears without him knowing about it. 'Man I can do this all day…' She

continually scratches Inuyasha's ears, but was interrupted by knock at the door. She whispers to whoever it is to come in and

her mother comes into her room. She smiles and she points to the clothes that she has in her hands. Kagome smiles and

whispers a "Thanks mom!", trying not to wake up Inuyasha. 'Watching Inuyasha makes me tired for some reason.' She lets

out a yawn and curls next to Inuyasha, thinking that it is his fault for stealing her bed from her, so he can at least 'share'.

Inuyasha's time-

"Well we better head back to the hut and deliver the fish, Inuyasha has to be up by now." Miroku agrees and Shippou tries to

grab as many fish that he can in his little hands. He looks at the monk, "Uh, Miroku can you help me carry some of the fish I

caught? Can you help too Sango? Or do you want to help carry Miroku's load." He eyes the random fish laying away from

the pile once again, causing the demon exterminator to laugh. "I think Miroku can handle it, we will both help you carry the

fish. Now lets get back to the hut." Shippou smiles thinking how proud Inuyasha will be with him when he walks through the

hut, exclaiming that he caught all the fish except for one. 'He might take me hunting more if he sees all the stuff that I caught

today!' They then begin their way back to the hut. When they go into the hut no one was there. "Hey guys where did

Kagome and Inuyasha go? I wanted to show him all my fish that I caught." He frowns, tears starting to form in the corner of

his eyes. "Don't worry Shippou I'm sure that they just went back to Kagome's time, maybe she can help Inuyasha better with

all the better medicine that she has." Shippou nods, still not letting his disappointing look off his face. "How about this

Shippou, later when they come back the food will be already to eat and then we can tell him of all the fish that you caught."

Feeling a little better at this, the little fox demon nods and smiles with a determined look on his face.

Kagome's time-

If anyone would have entered Kagome's room at the current time, they would of died laughing. In the bed laid Inuyasha,

mouth slightly opened and drool starting to form on the pillow beneath him. One of his ear's were twitching and one of his legs

were trying to take over the bed, causing Kagome to almost fall out of the bed. Though, neither one of them woke up as

Inuyasha tried to take over the bed in his sleep. "Kag..me… no…don't eat those mushrooms 'hi'pou gah you….do..nt…

trust..chem…h.e….stole… banana….monkey….villager….hmmmm." Little did everyone know, there was someone in the

room that was awake. Kagome's mother stifles yet another laugh that she began to let out and pulls out her camera, taking

another picture (with no flash) as Inuyasha's leg begins to lift in the air. "Monheeeee…." That was it, she couldn't hold her

laughs anymore. Kagome lets out a yawn but both were still asleep. She looks over her pictures that she took and waits for

the newest one to dry to produce her last picture. 'This is great I can't wait until Kagome wakes up, she will have a laugh…'

Kagome's mother leaves the room, cautiously making sure that she doesn't make any noises.

With Mrs. H-

"It's been a few hours, Kagome doesn't have an excuse for sleeping where Inuyasha does. I should go get her to remind her

about Inuyasha's clothes and to get her to help me with supper." Sota grins and laughs at his mother and shakes his head

wondering about his strange family. "Mom you just want to wake her up to show her your new pictures..hahahah, this is going

to be great, take a picture of them before you wake her up hahahahah." His mother smiles, grabs the pictures and her camera,

heading up the stairs to wake her daughter up. She opens the door to yet another sight. Inuyasha's leg, not being able to take

anymore bed space, was now resting on Kagome, with her back to him, and his arms practically squeezing the life out of her,

pulling her as close as physical possible. Her mother laughs and tries to find the perfect angel to take the picture, finally finding

one to get a full view of their facial expressions and Inuyasha drool that started to fall from his mouth (from the new position),

making its way to Kagome's cheek. Before the drool made it to her face, Inuyasha shifted his head into the crook of her

neck, luckily for Kagome in the process his drool went on her shirt and not her face. Kagome's mother then took another

picture. 'Hmm, I should wake Kagome up right now so she knows what Inuyasha is doing!' She grins mischievously and

walks over to Kagome, shaking her, before Kagome woke up, her mother dived out the door. Kagome lets out a big yawn

and begins to rub her eyes. 'Why is my shirt wet?' As she looks down, her eyes widen, because instead of seeing why her

shirt was wet, she saw that Inuyasha had his arms around her and his leg was currently propped up on her legs, twitching.

Inuyasha lets out a soft snore, Kagome then realizes that he is still asleep. 'Of course he's still asleep stupid! Why else would

he be holding me in his right state of mind? He just doesn't know what he is doing…'As soon as she thought that, Inuyasha

said her name in his sleep, making her face blush. 'He, uh..well he still doesn't know what he is doing!' Though as soon as she

thought this, Inuyasha lets out a moan saying her name again, making her blush even more. 'Ok, maybe I shouldn't even think

anymore…' She lets out a sigh and tries to figure out what was poking her in the butt. 'Man Inuyasha better start keeping his

hands to himself! He is starting to act like Miroku! Hey, wait a minute…why is Inuyasha poking me with his hand, if they are

right there where I can see them.' Her face turns a red as she figured out what is 'poking' her. 'Maybe Inuyasha does have

some feelings for me after all!' She shakes her head of the thoughts and sees her mom walking in. Kagome blushes even

more. "Mom! It's not what it looks like I swear!" Kagome's mother laughs and looked at Kagome, thinking that her face isn't

red enough. "You know Kagome, I approve of you and Inuyasha being together, so you don't have to hide it anymore! Just

don't go and have unprotected sex, I don't think you want to end up pregnant so soon in the relationship." Kagome's mother

just stands there and smiles as Kagome's face becomes even hotter. Kagome, lost for words, just stares at her mother, her

mother pulled out her camera and took a picture. "Mom! Why did you do that? If Inuyasha sees it he will probably never

want to talk to me again!" Her mother just shakes her head and looks at her daughter skeptically. "What makes you think that

Inuyasha doesn't like you?" She raises an eyebrow, and watches as Inuyasha says Kagome's name yet again in his sleep.

"Mom you are teasing me on purpose now aren't you?" Her mother just smiles shakes her head no, and takes another

picture. "We should wake up Inuyasha to see what he thinks about all this!" He mother emits a laugh that Kagome never

heard before and sighs. 'I think she is turning into Miroku, not Inuyasha, that part I had wrong before.' Though as she thinks

this Inuyasha grins his hips into her more, though her mother didn't notice this gesture and she still didn't know of Inuyasha's

arousal. 'Ok I should just stop thinking, all I am going to say is that they both are Miroku!' "Well Kagome, seeing that I have

embarrassed you enough I shall leave this camera by your side in case you want to take any pictures for me! When your done

I will share all my new pictures with you guys!" Kagome's mother leaves and Kagome lets out a groan. 'Man why does she

do this to me.' As soon as her mother left her room though, her thoughts ventured back to Inuyasha who was moaning softly

in her ear. 'It is not possible to make me blush anymore…' She thought as her face was red as can be. That is until Inuyasha

shifted himself once again, but instead of just his head, he moved his who body. There Kagome was laying on her back on her

bed with a now very horny half demon asleep on top of her. 'Great, just great.' She thought as her face did indeed turn

another shade of red. "Inuyasha?" Kagome shakes Inuyasha, trying to wake him up. "Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" Finally

Inuyasha's ears flatted against his head, and his eyes start to open.. "Huh?" Kagome blushes yet again at how husky his voice

sounds, Inuyasha then realizes what position he was in with Kagome and begins to blush too. He laughs nervously, "Uh, sorry

Kagome…I didn't mean to…" He trails off… as he tries to find an excuse. "I was uh, just having a weird dream I guess and

uh…somehow I moved in my sleep? PLEASE DON'T SIT ME!" Giving up on trying to come up with an answer, he flattens

his ears against his head awaiting the pain that will be soon to follow. Kagome lets out a sigh and frowns up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm not going to s-i-t (she's spelling it out) you, why would I? I don't have a good reason to. My mom found

clothes for you, so you can go change and I will show you how to use the shower and stuff." Inuyasha nods, still with a slight

blush assaulting his face. With this in both their minds they go about, doing their said tasks.


	4. Kagome's time

Authors talk: I don't own Inuyasha, all I own are the stories I create. Ok sorry I haven't updated this story, but I haven't been geting many reviews for this one. So this is what I am going to do. I wont update until people review! Just like my other one! WOOO! Ok, on with the story! review please!

Chapter 4: A Randomly Weird Inuyasha Story

Kagome just got done showing Inuyasha how to use the shower and walks out of the bathroom. "Hey Inuyasha if you need

some help just call me, don't drown our bathroom in water!" After Inuyasha responded with an ok she went downstairs to

help her mom make lunch for everyone. "Well hello Kagome, would you like to look at some of my new pictures or would

you whether help me make lunch?" Kagome thought about it for a few minutes before she decided that she wanted to help

make lunch. "Inuyasha would probably want some ramen, so I can start on the ramen or I can help make whatever you are

making." Kagome looked at her mother and saw that she was making some sandwiches, so she went to get the ramen down

before her mom even responded. "Well, I'm just making some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches so you can start on the

ramen." Kagome just nods, getting a pan from one of the cabinets, then getting some water in the pan, she then puts it on the

stove. "Hey mom call me when it starts boiling, I need to check and make sure that Inuyasha didn't hurt anything in the

bathroom." Mrs. H nods and she runs upstairs to check on Inuyasha, she nocks on the door. "Hey Inuyasha are you getting

the hang of everything?" She waits patiently outside of the bathroom door. "Uh…everything is ok I think…this water is really

hot though! Like hotter than the hot springs! AHH! Soap come here!" Splashes could be herd throughout the house. "Uh

Inuyasha to make the water colder you can move the thing that you turned it on with to the right. Make sure you don't move it

to far to the right thought or it will be really cold."

With Inuyasha-

'Damn soap thingy…where are you…oh…turn to the right? Didn't try that yet.' Inuyasha tries to turn it to a little to the right

until he found the right temperature. 'Ok now where did that soap thing go?' "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha slips and falls in

the bathtub. "Well I found the soap!" Kagome just shakes her head, "Well Inuyasha I'm going to go downstairs and make

some ramen for you so come down when you are ready." 'Ramen! I need to finish really fast so I can eat! Hmm, let's see I

washes my hair with that stuff that Kagome uses, and uh I cleaned myself up for the most part I guess!' Inuyasha turns off the

shower and attempts to get out of the shower, but as he was stepping out his foot got caught by the curtains and trips and falls

yet again, this time on the bathroom floor. "Oww…" Inuyasha rubs his head and then changes into his new clothes. 'Finally! I

can get some ramen!'

With Kagome and Mom-

"Kagome dear are you sure that Inuyasha is ok? I herd him shout a few minutes ago when you went up." Kagome lets out a

sigh, "Yeah I'm sure he's fine, he slipped on some soap and stuff.." A big thud could be herd from above followed by a quit

'Ow'. "Kagome maybe you should check on him, I know he is tough and everything, but it sounds like he could use some

help." Kagome nods and walks to the stairs, before she could climb then she saw Inuyasha walking down with his hand

holding his head. "Inuyasha are you ok?" Inuyasha just nods and sniffs the air trying to figure out if his ramen is ready for him

or not. " The Ramen is ready Inuyasha, here you sit down on the couch and I will bring it to you." Kagome leaves to get the

ramen for him, as he plops down on the couch. 'Evil shower thing…I will never take one again I tell you…' Kagome came

out with some ramen and he immediately got in a better mood. "She sits it on the small table in front of the couch, right in front

of Inuyasha and sits next to him. "Aren't you going to eat anything Kagome?" Kagome nods and then Mrs. H comes out

holding a plat of sandwiches, she sets it on the table also and sits next to Kagome. "Hey you guys! I brought some pictures I

think you would like to look at!" Kagome's face immediately turns scared and stares at her mom, as if trying to communicate

a 'NO' through her mind. Mrs. H just ignores it and hands the pictures to Kagome since she was sitting in the middle.

Kagome giggles at some of the pictures and blushes. Inuyasha just looks at them with an unreadable expression. "Look

Inuyasha! You drool!" Kagome started laughing, which got Inuyasha a little mad. "Hey! It's not my fault! I uh…was just

thirsty or something!" Kagome rolls her eyes and pats his back "It's ok Inuyasha everyone drools every now and then!"

Inuyasha just turns back to his ramen with a slight blush to his face after looking at all the pictures. "Keh!" He digs into his

ramen and everyone else eats the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The doorbell was ringing as soon as they were almost

done with their food. 'Oh no I hope it isn't Hojo!' "Here Inuyasha, I found a bandana that you can put over your ears when

you need to hide them." Mrs. H pulls out a bandana that was laying by the side of the couch. "Kagome you help Inuyasha

with it and I will answer the door." Mrs. H goes to answer the door, just as Hojo walked in Kagome was practically sitting in

Inuyasha's lap from trying to get the bandana on. She moves her arms away from his head and then she sees Hojo. "Hojo-

kun! How have you been! I don't think you have met Inuyasha before!" Inuyasha nods to Hojo, trying to fight the urge to

kick his butt. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha! Hey Kagome can I talk to you outside?" Before Kagome could respond Inuyasha

wrapped his arms around her waist, which prevented her to get up. "Whatever you say to Kagome you can say to me too

boy!" Hojo scratches the back of his head. 'Why does Kagome have a guy in her house, let alone sitting in his lap! I thought

she liked me!' "Well uh, ok then. Kagome? Would you like to go to the movies with me this Saturday?" Kagome gave him a

sad look and tried to get up out of Inuyasha's lap once again. "I'm sorry Hojo, but I have other plans, but maybe sometime

you, Inuyasha, and me can go see a movie together!" 'Great, now what have I gotten myself into.' Hojo just tries to give the

biggest smile that he could muster. "Ok Kagome! That sounds like fun! How about Saturday night at seven? I will meet you

all at the movie theaters!" With that said Hojo left. 'Well at least I will be able to be with Kagome, even though it means I will

have to be with Inuyasha too. I get the feeling that she likes him though.' Hojo frowns, but walks away anyways, thinking

about the coming up Saturday. "It's been awhile since I been back to school Inuyasha, maybe I should go for the rest of the

week Inuyasha, there is only one more week left of school anyways." Inuyasha gives her a evil look. "Fine, but just one

week! Plus we have to go to the movies with that guy too. Then we are going back to my time, with no argument Kagome!"

Kagome just nods with her mouth slightly hanging open. 'I wonder why he has been so nice lately!' "Thank you Inuyasha!"

She squeezes the life out of him. "Ofeay Kag'ome Ca't breath!" Kagome lets go of him and sits next to him. "So Inuyasha

this will be your first time to the movies, because I don't think I took you there before…we can go shopping before we go

and get you some more modern day clothes!" Kagome grins and Inuyasha backs away from her. 'Whenever she gets like this

she is making a mental plan that usually involves me.' "Yeah ok Kagome whatever you want to do." Soon Sota comes

downstairs. "Hey Inuyasha! Are you feeling any better than you where before?" Inuyasha nods and Sota smiles. "You want to

play video games with me? It will be a lot of fun! We can fight each other on the game and everything! Come on Inuyasha I

will show you how to play! Please please please please pleaaseeeee Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighs and thinks about how the kid

hasn't really been bothering him lately. "Ok squirt, I will play with you but only for a little while!" Sota jumps up and down

and practically drags Inuyasha to his room. 'Now what will I do to keep myself busy. Maybe I can make a list on what I can

get Inuyasha when we go shopping. Maybe we can do something latter today? Oh no! We should go back to his time and let

everyone know what is going on! They will probably be worried sick about us! We just up and left everyone. Ok, that is what

we are going to do tomorrow after I get home from school! Or maybe we should do that after Inuyasha is done playing video

games.

With Inuyasha and Sota-

"Hey! That's not fair Inuyasha! I would have won that one if you didn't take away my controller! We have to do a rematch!

We are almost tied with wins! You are up to 41 and I'm at 39 but that is only because you cheated!" Inuyasha laughs at the

little kid. "Well you know Sota I still would have beaten the crap out of you!" He ruffles Sota's hair, "Come on squirt lets play

just a few more games my eyes are starting to get blurry from playing this fighting game for practically the whole day!" He

blinks his eyes to try and clear the fuzziness. After about 10 more games they decided to stop for awhile "Haha Sota!"

Inuyasha jumps up and does a little victory dance for beating him so many times, while Sota just pouts. "We can play some

more some other time, but I just thought of something, I will be back later kid!" Inuyasha leaves Sota and goes downstairs to

look for Kagome. He finds her sleeping on the couch so he does the most natural thing. He goes over to her and makes a big

boom sound with his mouth to wake her up. She immediately wakes up and looks around the room to try and figure out what

was the cause of the noise, but she didn't have to look far considering the first thing she saw was Inuyasha laughing

hysterically. "Hey Kagome, I just thought that we should go take a quick visit back to my time because we just left and we

didn't tell the gang what was going on." Kagome nods her head and gets up to stretch, she goes to the door and throws her

shoes on. "Ok Inuyasha I am ready! Let's hurry so we can get back! I need a lot of sleep because I am going to go to school

tomorrow!" Inuyasha nods and bends over so that she could climb onto his back. She climbs on and off the go, back to

Inuyasha's time.


End file.
